


mask

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Superheroes, Villains, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: he's drinking tea when the world ends.
Relationships: Lu Han & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & Lu Han, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	mask

He’s drinking tea when the world ends.

Well, he supposes that’s a little dramatic. He was drinking tea, concentrating on the small screen of his phone—no matter what Lu Han said, the newest level of his latest game was _impossible_ , damn it—when the tv program cuts off whatever sitcom had been playing on loop for the last hour to jump to a shot of a news anchor, glasses knocked slightly askew on her nose. She shuffles the papers in her hand frantically, looking somewhere off camera and nodding before she reports in a voice filled with panic, “Breaking news—we are receiving word that ACE has escaped our highest security prison and is reported to be heading downtown. ACE is a 27-year-old man, 187 cm, with black hair and brown eyes. He was last seen wearing a dark grey uniform.” The woman looks off camera again, and an assistant hurries into the frame, pushing another piece of paper into her hands. “Yes, we have just received a picture from the prison to distribute. We will be broadcasting that now.”

A mug shot of ACE, or as Yixing knows him better, Yifan, pops up onto the screen.

Yixing drops his tea cup and yelps as the hot liquid splashes onto his skin.

Frantically standing up and fumbling with his phone to contact Lu Han with one hand, he dabs at the wet spots staining his jeans with the other. It doesn’t help much—the stains are already cool to the touch, sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

Yixing closes his eyes.

An image of Yifan stares back.

“Yifan?” is the first thing Lu Han says when he finally arrives, jostling Yixing’s elbow slightly with his own.

He nods grimly. “Did you see the news?”

Beside him, he feels Lu Han nod as well. “You okay?” he asks, looking over at Yixing with more than a little concern on his face.

He bristles slightly. He doesn’t need Lu Han’s pity. “I’m fine,” he says tightly, and pushes him slightly. “Let’s go.”

Yifan smirks at him from across the street. There are crumbles of what used to be buildings and hollow, burned out skeletons of cars behind him. Yixing steps closer, Lu Han by his side. Yifan does the same. Little trails of fire follow his footsteps—black pools of melted asphalt reflecting the flames. “Yixing,” he drawls.

“Yifan,” Lu Han spits.

“Yifan,” Yixing repeats, more quietly, though he knows Yifan can hear him all the same. His fingers twitch by his side.

“Brought your little sidekick too, I see,” Yifan gestures sharply to Lu Han, and Yixing can _feel_ Lu Han stiffen, ready to attack.

Yixing only smiles evenly, a tight press of his lips. “You’ll never win, Yifan.”

Yifan steps closer, an unhinged look to his eye. Slowly, he conjures twin flames in his hands, and grins back.

“We’ll see, Yixing.”

 _Yes,_ he thinks. _We’ll see._


End file.
